This proposal is for upgrading the hardware and software capabilities in the Interactive Molecular Graphics Center (IMaGCenter) of the Department of Chemistry at The Ohio State University. The IMaGCenter has been operating since the fall of 1985 and provides a number of on-site and off-site services to its users. These include molecular modeling and structure visualization with a variety of medium resolution terminals and the high resolution Evans & Sutherland PS330, crystal structure databases for small organic and inorganic molecules and proteins, organic synthesis databases, both black and white and color printed output, data analysis software, education on the use of the hardware devices and software in the facility, and general advice on molecular graphics problems. Since the computer and display terminal use has increased markedly over the past 1 1/2 years, we propose upgrading the current VAX 11/750 computer. We are also proposing to purchase an interactive, high resolution raster terminal and to upgrade communications with our off-site users.